


Day5 - Reunion

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Lots of Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robert Sugden Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Victoria gets the upsetting news about Annie's death, but what happens when Aaron figures out that no one bothered to tell Robert?aka day5 of Robert Week
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883821
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Day5 - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> actually recent spoilers inspired this fic and for that, I have to thank Stephanie who kindly let me write a fic based on her idea.   
> I hope it turned out okay

“Oi careful you…” - Aaron couldn’t finish his insult because he saw Marlon’s worried face, as he ran after a clearly upset Victoria.

“Sorry Aaron.”– he waved as he hurried after her leaving Aaron speechless in the middle of the street. He was going back home after a quick shopping from David’s but Marlon almost knocked him over as he passed him. He could see that Vic was upset…. even crying? What happened? Did that Luke do something to make her cry? Even just the thought boiled his blood. He might not agree with her choice of company but it was another matter if she was hurt. He decided to take his bags home, then go over and ask Victoria herself. To his surprise, it was Marlon who opened the door.

“What happened?” – he asked confused.

“It’s not a good time Aaron… you might…” - you might wanna come back later, that’s what Marlon wanted to tell him but Aaron and his patience decided it for him. He pushed past the chef before he could even utter another word.

“Marlon I told ya I’m fine.” – sniffed Vic from the couch, but as she looked up she saw Aaron. – “Oh, Aaron. Hi.” – she said trying to smile.

“What’s going on? Are you alright?” – he asked firmly. – “Did someone hurt you?”

“What? No…” - she said with a fake laugh. – “It’s.. erm…it’s stupid really.”

“Did Luke do this to ya?”

“No, he didn’t do anything. I swear.” – she said because she knew Aaron would easily go after him.

“Then what is it? You were crying.” – said Aron. By this time Marlon stood in the doorway, listening to their conversation.

“It’s… erm… just a stupid work thing. Right, Marlon?” – she said with a pleading look.

“Oh yes. Yes!” – he said maybe a bit too enthusiastic. – “I mean we might have had a little misunderstanding…” - he offered while he looked at Victoria to see if she was fine with this lie. Although Marlon had no clue why would Vic want to keep something like that a secret?

“Yeah, but it’s fine… I… overreacted it a bit. It happens… ever since I’m a mum, sometimes things just… get to me I guess.” – she said still acting.

“Okay…” - said Aaron slowly looking from Vic to Marlon. – “You’re alright then? For sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for checking in on me.” – she said with a way too bright smile on her face. Aaron was thinking for a few seconds because the scene was definitely weird, but he decided to just leave it at that. If Vic had a problem and she wanted his help, she’d tell him. So he shrugged then excused himself before he went home. He didn’t know that drama was coming soon. He didn’t think he would be back here tomorrow demanding answers like a madman.

* * *

Next day he walked into the pub and found his mother talking to Diane by the bar. A rare sight he barely saw these days. Not much since…. since Robert really. He smiled at them and as he went closer he heard what they were whispering about.

“Tell her we’re thinking of her.” – offered Chas.

“I will Chas, thank you, it was all very sudden. Even though if she was around that age.” – frowned Diane.

“What’s this about?” – asked Aaron leaning against the bar.

“Oh hiya, Aaron.” – smiled Diane before she elaborated – “Victoria got some upsetting news yesterday.”

“I saw her and she said it was some misunderstanding with work?” – he said but it came out as a question.

“Work? No, you must have got your wires crossed. Annie passed away. They called her yesterday to let her know. Poor girl, she’s crying all day. I’m on me way there to help her with Harry. The state she was in…”

“What?” – that’s all Aaron could say. – “She never said.”

“Marlon said she was really upset when she got the phone call.”

“Marlon knew?” – asked Aaron again.

“He was talking about it all day yesterday.” – said Chas finally speaking up.

“You all knew then?” – he asked.

“Yeah, course we knew.”

“She lied to my face… she didn’t want me to know… why?” – he asked himself more than from anybody else.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it pet.” – tried Diane.

“Does Robert know?” – asked Aaron suddenly.

“What?” – snorted Chas as she pulled a pint for a customer. – “Why would he?”

“Because it’s about his grandmother?”

“He’s in prison.” – said Chas with a blunt face.

“And? You think he doesn’t deserve to know?” – asked Aaron getting upset.

“Why do you care?”

“Because he’s my husband.” – he shouted.

“EX-HUSBAND Aaron EX!” – told her Chas. Aaron just stood there shaking his head, letting his fingers run through his hair like that could calm him down in a state like this.

“You think the same?” – he asked turning to Diane. She didn’t know what to say at first but then she opened her mouth.

“It’s not like we didn’t try… but he cut us out. He’s made his choice Aaron. It’s about time you accept it as well.”

“You’re unbelievable….” – he scoffed – “Both of ya.” – he said entirely disgusted as he marched out of the pub, and right to Vic’s door. – “OPEN THE DOOR.” – he shouted while he knocked a few times. – “OPEN TH…”

“Aaron, what is it? I’m trying to get Harry to sleep, and you banging on the door doesn’t help.”

“Sorry… but you lied to me and I wanna know why.” – he said passing through her to pace around her living room.

“What?” – she asked trying to buy some time. She knew exactly why Aaron was there.

“No, don’t even try, I know… I know about Annie. Honestly Vic… why didn’t you tell me?”

“I… I don’t know.” – she stuttered.

“Everybody knew… me mum was gossiping about it with Diane, and apparently Marlon couldn’t keep his mouth shut about it either. I was here yesterday I asked what was wrong… why didn’t you tell me?”

“I.. I don’t know.” – she repeated. Aaron didn’t believe her, and he had a guess for the reason… so he asked her.

“Did you tell Robert?” – at that Victoria finally looked at him… and she was… angry?

“Why would I? He cut me out of his life… completely. Why should I tell him anything?”

“Oh my god… you can’t be serious.” – he laughed in frustration.

“Of all people you should know what’s it like. When the person you love pushes you away. How can you not understand me, Aaron?” – she asked crying.

“I get it, Vic, I do.” – he started – “I want nothing more than him to reach out, but this… this is about his family. It’s about the person who meant a lot to him, you know that! They were close…”

“He told you that?” – she asked surprised.

“Of course he did, why wouldn’t he?”

“He didn’t like talking about the years he spent with gran.”

“Not because of her, that’s for sure.” – he snorted.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, look, you have to tell him.”

“No. I don’t. And quite frankly you have no right to come in here, telling me what I should or shouldn’t do. So get out.”– she said trying to make him leave – “GET OUT!” – she shouted again.

“Aaron!” – called Diane turning up out of the blue, although Aaron had a guess she was following him after the way he practically ran out of the pub. – “You heard her.” - Aaron didn’t wait a second longer, he knew it would be pointless. He stormed out and didn’t stop until he was at home. His phone rang a few times but he ignored it. His mother could wait. He definitely didn’t want to see her now.

“Hey, what’s up with ya?” – asked Liv smiling when she saw her brother coming in like a hurricane.

“Not now Liv.” – he asked nicely. Well, he tried at least.

“Aaron, what’s wrong?”

“Annie Sugden died.” – he said quietly as he sat down on the sofa.

“Annie… as in… Robert’s gran?” – she asked sitting beside him.

“Yeah, and Vic knew and now everybody knows and nobody wants to tell Robert.” – he said. Liv could see that his emotions were all over the place.

“Then tell him yourself.” – she shrugged.

“How? He won’t allow me contact, you remember?”

“Yeah, but.. if you’d write a letter, tell the staff it’s about family… even tell them what it’s about… I bet there would be at least 1 person who’d give it to him regardless.”

“Yeah, we’re not in a stupid movie.” – scoffed Aaron.

“Just… try. At least you’d do something. I know it’s what you wanna do anyway.” – she said before she went upstairs leaving her brother alone. Half an hour later Aaron left the house with a letter to post. He knew he shouldn’t hope… and he tried not to, because chances are Robert will never get that letter, but still… a tiny part of him hoped that he might.

By the second week, he gave up. He posted the letter exactly 14 days ago, it had to reach its destination. The staff should know by now what it’s about, but they didn’t call him, they didn’t send the letter back … there was nothing. He tried to get on with his life, but this news dragged him back into the state he was in right after Robert got sent down. He couldn’t help it, everything came back to him. And he couldn’t help thinking how alone he must be right now, and he doesn’t even know…

God Aaron wished he could talk to him. Just once.

It was barely 8 pm but he felt tired. He didn’t do a lot of work in recent days but emotionally he was drained. He decided that an early night would be best. He didn’t get very far because his phone started ringing. He didn’t even check the number, he just picked it up. He was too tired to even look at the screen.

“Hello.” – he said in an exhausted voice as he closed his eyes, but the other end of the line was silent. – “Hello.” – he said again a bit louder this time, but still….nothing. He took a look at his phone then. The caller ID was a number he’d never seen, but it was still live. Someone had to be there. – “Okay mate, look I’ve had a rough couple of weeks, I don’t really have time for games…”

“Aaron.” – said the voice, and Aaron thought his heart stopped at once.

“Ro…Robert?” – he asked not daring to believe. –“ Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I … I got your letter.”


End file.
